Purification methods using light, in particular UV light are known and accepted in industrial applications since long ago. For instance in sewage stations, it is known to purify spoiled water using UV light in the form of long tubes, e.g. included in racks that are lowered in a water stream for longitudinal passage of water. Another application for “exterior disinfecting” of produce products is known from patent publication U.S. 132,784.
Patent publication WO2005031881 indicates disinfecting such as for water purification may also be performed by (LED) lamps, the advantage being “an appreciably superior effectiveness” over “disinfecting lamps known today—2004−(TUV, HOK and DBD)”. This invention uses UV light. Other types of disinfecting lamps are recently proposed through the use of infrared or near infrared light. One example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,653, discloses the use of visible or infrared light for cold pasteurisation a food product. The visible or near infrared light illumination always has to be preceded by illumination with near infrared light to create an optical window. A method and device using LED for purification of water are known from the PURE RAY pdf publication “water purification” as available on www.globalwarmingsolutions.com. This publication teaches the use of infrared light for purification purposes as being a relatively low cost purification method. In order to realize this method, infrared light over a wavelength from 810 nm to about 1300 nm is emitted from a source located centrally within a coiled liquid transporting, transparent hose towards liquid to be purified. The source may be a LED, connected to a power source and AC/DC converter. Pulsation is not mentioned or suggested. Yet, a requirement to further technical development is simultaneously recognised in both the known method and device for executing the same. It is therefore an object of the present invention to arrive to a generally applicable, highly effective method using LED components in a functional and economic manner, preferably in a manner applicable both in water purification as well as in living tissue products like fresh produce, flowers, fish and the like.